Enamoradas y peleadas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki nuevamente se pelean, dando a todos la impresión de que no pueden llevarse bien. Pero la verdad es que ellas en realidad tienen un romance secreto, y que sus peleas son sólo por diversión y para esconder esa relación. Oneshot con incesto y yuri
**Advertencia:** He vuelto con otra idea fumada nunca antes vista; al menos en español, apuesto que nuevamente no se esperaban esto XD. Para notificar a Setsuna: No los he abandonado, eso no va a pasar, y menos cuando he contado con ustedes con una fidelidad y un ánimo increíbles. Una disculpa si le hice creer que no escribiría más por aquí, y por eso apuro la redacción de este OS.

 **Enamoradas y peleadas**

Nuevamente en la casa de los hermanos Nori y Jun Sakurada se había iniciado una pelea entre Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, cosa que cayó especialmente mal por darse muy temprano, apenas a mitad del desayuno de los demás. La razón estaba en que Suiseiseki trató de robarse nuevamente la fresa del pastel de Hinaichigo, pero la muñeca francesa logró atraparla in fraganti y trató de detenerla, dando como resultado que entre el confuso jaleo de las dos muñecas se cayera al suelo el pastel, y de allí ambas empezaran a gritarse mutuamente.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¡No, es tu culpa!

-¡Nori, Suiseiseki está siendo mala con Hina-nano!

Souseiseki y Nori intervienen rápidamente para apaciguar la disputa encendida entre ellas, aunque éstas continúan gritándose insultos y echándose la culpa de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Shinku y Jun estaban bastante fastidiados, el griterío no les dejaba disfrutar como querían del desayuno y tenían los nervios de punta.

-¡Ese era mi pastel! ¡Tú quisiste robarlo a Hina-nano!

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo no te he robado nada-desu!

Esas peleas habían, con el tiempo, cobrado mayor intensidad; Nori tuvo nuevamente que sacar su poder de autoridad para detenerlas. Esta vez habían pasado la raya.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- exige de un modo que las muñecas y Jun se asustan bastante- ¡Quiero que se den las manos y hagan las pases, o de lo contrario no van a cenar.

Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo se miran con ojos bastante enfadados y se dan las manos, ambas aprietan con toda la fuerza que podían sacar sin que se hiciera notar, aunque dejan salir una leve mueca. Luego de eso se separan y toman caminos separados: Hinaichigo se va a la habitación de Jun, y Suiseiseki se va al jardín. Nori y Souseiseki solo toman asiento junto con Shinku y Jun para comer.

-Realmente esas dos no pueden estarse quietas- suspira un fastidiado Jun a punto de terminar su plato.

-Nunca se ponen de acuerdo en nada, y a Suiseiseki le gusta mucho molestarla- admite Souseiseki-. En serio no sé qué hacer con todo esto.

Al menos ya no había una pelea que arruinara lo que quedara de desayuno, y Nori rápidamente le ponía alegría al hablar sobre el capítulo de Kun-kun que sería transmitido más tarde, siendo Shinku la más atenta al relato.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

Hinaichigo tenía un buen rato encerrada dentro de su maleta, por lo que no se da cuenta cuando Suiseiseki trepa con algo de dificultad la ventana y entra. La muñeca castaña se sacude el vestido y avanza tan silenciosa como le es posible y abre la maleta. Antes de que Hinaichigo pudiera advertir su presencia, Suiseiseki la levanta de la maleta de un tirón y la abraza con fuerza y luego la besa apasionadamente. Increiblemente, Hinaichigo le responde el beso y le sujeta la cara a la mayor, igualmente desenfrenada.

No había nadie alrededor, estaban completamente solas y nadie las descubriría. Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki parecían que se encontraban en una nueva pelea, en una en la que sus bocas estaban fundidas entre sí, y los brazos de ambas estaban tan apretados contra el cuerpo de la otra que no podía definir bien quién era una y quién la otra. Estaban tan enfrascadas en aquel beso que cualquiera de ambas, empujada por el peso y el empuje de la otra, retrocedía y ocasionalmente chocaba con alguna de las maletas, la cama de Jun o con el estante de la habitación. Finalmente, Hinaichigo acaba sentada en su maleta (entre ambas la cierran casi sin darse cuenta), y Suiseiseki toma asiento sobre sus piernas, de modo que el beso pudiese continuar tanto como aguantasen.

-Tal vez te pasaste un poco esta vez-nano- dice Hinaichigo apenas separa sus labios de los de Suiseiseki.

-No me vengas con eso, si tú dijiste que te gusta de ese modo-desu- responde Suiseiseki para luego volver a atrapar los labios de la pequeña-. Déjame decirte que te ves exquisita cuando te molestas-desu. Jijiji.

El nuevo beso entre ellas dura casi tanto como el primero, y el impulso las lleva a quedar acostadas, Suiseiseki arriba de Hinaichigo, y al separarse, ambas respiran agitadamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ambas se sientan otra vez en la maleta de Hinaichigo, y Suiseiseki rodea con un brazo a su hermana.

-Parece que esta vez sí hicimos enojar a Nori- señala Suiseiseki con un tono de travesura-. Supongo que es normal, ninguno de ellos saben que mientras más peleamos, más nos encendemos cuando estamos a solas-desu.

Hinaichigo se pone colorada al escuchar eso de parte de la mayor, entonces se acerca todavía más a ella para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Suiseiseki sonríe con satisfacción y mueve distraidamente los pies, pensando en qué otra travesura podrían realizar ambas frente a los demás.

-¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría ver la cara de los demás si nos descubrieran, aunque eso haría que pelearnos dejara de ser tan divertido-desu.

Hinaichigo no desmiente en absoluto el argumento de Suiseiseki, solo sonríe y deja que su hermana estrechara más aún el acercamiento entre ambas.

-Y por cierto, chibi-ichigo ¿qué alboroto deberíamos montar esta tarde? Deberíamos armar una pelea emocionante en cuanto se vaya a hacer de noche, un encuentro entre nosotras frente a todos que nos haga arder de rabia, que haga que el fuego salga (casi literalmente) por nuestros ojos y ponga los nervios de punta a los demás. Después de todo, hace casi dos semanas que no llegamos a "ese" punto, por las tempranas interrupciones de Nori y Souseiseki-desu.

Hinaichigo se ríe mientras un leve rubor tomaba terreno en sus mejillas. Ella muy bien sabía de lo que estaba hablando, no serviría de nada si fingía no entender o hacerse de la vista gorda. Ambas se ponían demasiado hiperactivas cuando se provocaban una y otra vez. Suiseiseki en realidad por dentro temblaba de excitación cuando veía furiosa a Hinaichigo pintando sobre sus cosas, o cuando buscaba excusas ridículas para malponer todo lo que hiciera su hermana menor. Hinaichigo por su parte se le saltaba el pecho de emoción cuando Suiseiseki la molestaba, la asustaba o le quitaba alguna parte de sus postres favoritos. Era raro en extremo, pero era la manera en que ellas se expresaban el amor que sentían, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Era un secreto del que disfrutaban tener bajo resguardo.

La hora del desayuno estaba por tocar su fin. Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki sabían que en cualquier momento podrían venir los demás, así que se preparan para montar su acostumbrado teatro, no sin antes darse un nuevo y acalorado beso que Suiseiseki condimenta con suaves cosquillas en el cuello y clavícula de su pequeña hermana.

-Estás deliciosa, cómo quisiera en este momento hacerte mi postre, pero no podemos aún...- Suiseiseki se pone de pie, y ayuda a Hinaichigo a levantarse también- Aún habrá que esperar, pero extraño un poco la forma en que nos saboreamos la última vez, y esa pasión que ponías cuando me besabas todo el cuerpo-desu.

-Sí, Hina también.

-Bueno chibi-ichigo, por ahora creo que sabes qué hacer-desu- finaliza guiñando un ojo alegremente.

Hinaichigo saca unas cuantas crayolas e intencionalmente se pone a pintar flores en las maletas de Shinku y Suiseiseki, haciendo que Suiseiseki se enojara bastante, justo como ambas deseaban.

* * *

 **Sala**

-¡Buaaaaahhhh! ¡Nori, dile a Suiseiseki que me deje en paz-nano!- Hinaichigo llega como un bólido y se esconde detrás de Nori, que en ese momento se disponía a lavar los platos.

-¡Chibi-ichigo estuvo otra vez pintando sobre mis cosas-desu!- vocifera Suiseiseki que llegó corriendo tan rápido como Hinaichigo.

-Vaya muñecas más escandalosas- opina Shinku dando más prioridad a su té que a ellas.

-¿No pueden simplemente dejarse en paz? Esto no es nada divertido- regaña Jun desde la distancia.

-Vamos Suiseiseki, que cualquiera diría que te gusta estar peleada con Hinaichigo- media Souseiseki tomando del hombro a su gemela.

Souseiseki no lo sabía en realidad, pero tenía toda la razón con lo que acababa de decir. Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki aparentaban estar enfurruñadas y muy disgustadas entre sí, pero por dentro disfrutaban ese rocambolesco momento romántico entre ellas. Ya no podían esperar por las siguientes excusas que tendrían para pelear a lo largo de ese día, y encima tenían unas ganas tremendas de reír porque a nadie le había extrañado que Suiseiseki llegara a la habitación sin pasar por las escaleras. Realmente los demás podían ser algo ingenuos a veces.

 **Fin**

* * *

Raro como ningún otro fic romántico que haya hecho en mi vida, pero así soy yo, loco como una cabra XD. A mediados de marzo podría empezar a subir un nuevo fic largo, aunque este no representa en modo alguno una secuela para el fic _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_ , no, en realidad es otra historia, pero el fic anterior tendrá su justa continuación, ya lo verán.

Hasta otra


End file.
